Solace
by Celerous
Summary: An Assassin who goes to the Shiverpeaks for a new life. He will find friends of the past, to confront enemies from the future. There will be adventure, there will be love. This will be one of the many tales told in Guild Wars: Eye of the North.
1. Chapter 1: The Flying Assassin

Solace

by Celerous

Disclaimer: Like most other disclaimers, I shall recite the usual pledge with some minor modifications, I don't own Guild Wars, I own the two Characters, the Assassin (Who is yet to be named) and the Necromancer who's name will be mentioned below. I definitely do not own Gwen. Though, I wish I did...

Besides that, please enjoy and don't forget to review!

* * *

My vision was opened to the sight of the stone wall. It felt like it was in my face. Scratch that, it **actually** is in my face.

The next few seconds rolled by like a scene out of a comedy, my body was propelled into the air, giving the ceiling a good hard kiss before descending rapidly unto the floor. I instinctively tried to turn my body to face the floor.

I was pretty sure that my Assassin-honed reflexes would kick in.

Yeah.

Any minute now...

Nope.

I felt my face crash resoundingly with the table. Did the table snap? Ah hell, I didn't care at that point. My entire body felt like everything, and nothing at the same time. One wonders how that works...

Its probably that flask of **_Firewater_** I drank earlier that's finally starting to kick in.

That's besides the point. Because the next thing I heard was perhaps the most...

"Can't wipe yerself off the floor now, can yer?"

Didn't sound like the bar wench I was hitting on. I raised a single bleary eye to look at that bulging 10 pec.

Wait.

Holy mother of Balthazar... that has to be the single most-ripped man I have seen in a loooong time.

The bar maid cowered behind the counter. Were that tears I spy in those pairs of beautiful blue eyes?

Oooh... That bastard of a Norn was going to pay if I get on my feet.

I forced myself unto my own two feet after that fifteen minute debacle. Almost felt forever since I last stood. I lazily dragged my feet across the floor...

"Wha? Yer still want more yer little scrawwy runt?"

That gravelly voice was starting to seriously grate on my ears. Walking towards him like a drunken ogre, I raised both my hands into the sky. He in turn gave a clueless look. That's usually the face of my victims after they die. And I like that. A lot.

He sauntered towards me, the ground thumping as he did. I closed my eyes sleepily, the Firewater working its magic within my veins. Destroying my stomach and what's left of that screwed up liver of mine.

He threw a punch toward my face.

In that split second time froze, and the situation played out before me. He will perform a straight with his right hand. I will slip under and jab his exposed kidney. In pain and retaliation, he will attempt to kick me away to give him breathing space. That said leg will be grabbed by me and I will perform a shot to his crotch. ( I almost gave myself a silent victory cheer for that move. )

He will wince in pain, and I will perform a strike to his temples, after that, a right hook to his jaw to dislocate it and an _**Iron Palm**_ skill ought to break a rib and wind him.

Time to get to work...

"Rraaagh!", he let out an inhuman bear cry and proceeded to grow larger in size.

Wait.

What?

...

_That wasn't part of the plan._

* * *

The view was definitely excellent. Not too bright, not too cloudy, the blizzard in fact had reached a lovely lull now that it was in the mid-year.

The houses below were lit, warm with a little hearth inside with a family huddled up together with the Father and Mother taking turns to tell stories to their little ones tales of their heroics when they were young.

I can see the village well, a young couple playfully drawing water together, the young male splashing freckles of water at the young lass, who would giggle and probably lob snow down his pants later. The walls of the village now so high, and the Village town hall, where Sif Shadowhunter would be. It was another fine day to be the Assassin of the glorious Canthan Emperor.

In fact, its so lovely I am actually flying through the air just to look at the wonderful world that lay just below me. I felt my back connecting towards something hard, and this time, I am NOT turning to test my Assassin skills.

"Rraaaaaaaaaaaagh!", bellowed the Bear like creature that was now chasing my flying body.

Seriously, if all Norn are like this, I think my poor Ritualist friend who wanted to marry one of the Norn women would be in serious trouble...

And lets not forget the collision upon my back, that thing I crashed into. A chimney. Which thankfully broke my flight, though, now I appear to be traveling down the roof side at an alarming speed...

Upon landing on the floor, I forced my body to stand for perhaps the third time in the day. The next thing I knew, the entire right side of my body was met by the door opening with the ferocity of that Norn's punch.

I crashed into a Snow-Norn by the house, and I rose to glare angrily at the door.

And I was met by the frigid stare of the most pretty chocolate brown eyes I have seen in awhile. She wore a grey cloak bearing the Ebon Vanguard symbol upon it. Completely obscuring her entire figure, crying shame actually, I would have killed to see what was underneath all of that. She wore an unreadable expression on her face, actually, maybe distressed would be an apt option to put forth.

More importantly, her looks, I had to carefully discern, it was part of Assassin training. To start off, she wasn't wearing make-up, but it was still a lovely sight to see. I always told myself that Canthan women were pretty. But hoo-boy, that's a face I won't mind waking up to everyday. Evenly cut bangs that laid straight down to the side of her cheeks and those luscious lips. Great mother Lyssa, you have done it once again...

"Yer there! Are yer in league with that womanizing bum?"

I silently winced. That's not one of the opening lines that one should say when insulting a man, it wounds his reputation very VERY gravely.

"No", the woman swiftly replied, casting a withering glare at my incredibly un-presentable self.

The Norn stared at the woman for a second, then proceed towards me.

There we go again...

Suddenly, the Norn started to slow down, his body now moving at the speed of a snail. I glanced at the woman for a second and noticed her eyes glowing a slight purple for a minute.

Wait.

That's the Mesmer's banner color was it not?

The next minute, his body slowly began to crumple as he started to whine in pain, his body wracked in silent agony.

"_**Imagine Burden**_, _**Wastrel's Worry**_ and _**Ineptitude**_.", I wondered aloud.

She casted a sharp glare towards me, and then began to size me up.

"Perceptive."

"You don't see a lot of Mesmers around these parts."

"Neither do you see a lot of Assassins either."

"You're a pretty skilled lady, you know that?", popping a toothy smile with a tiny pose despite the pain in my body.

She arched an eyebrow, staring back with an unimpressed look. Well, that didn't go so well...

"My name is Gwen, I am the Ebon Vanguard's Lieutenant and if you are an ally, you will help us with the Charr.", she stated flatly, reciting it like a daily routine, though, the emphasis on the Charr seemed to be teeming with acid...

"Well, if there're pretty ladies like you in the Vanguard, heck, why not?", relaxing from my tiny pose to rest against the tree.

She gave me a withering glare and said nothing.

An accompanying Canthan Necromancer leaned in, "Gwen, we should get going. We have much to do..."

I looked upon the Necromancer and recognized her almost immediately, "Xin Yue Si, one of the participating defenders of Raisu Palace when Shiro Tagachi attacked."

Sporting the most unusual of hair-styles, she had twin pigtails that stuck out on uneven ends and a fringe that swayed freely in the wind. She also had a girlish look that was further accentuated by slightly graying eyes. Curious indeed. Nonetheless, she was a fair lady, shame that her mouth piece covered at least half of her face.

She had donned the _**Elite Luxon Armor**_ which had lovely stockings (Did I mention how much I like them?), also the overall outfit was form fitting and easily showed off the curves that she had and was wielding _**Modti's Depravation**_, I distinctly remember that being a rather popular Curses staff with certain brand of Necromancers in Elona...

Although what stood out most was that despite the thousands of people that appeared for the battle, she was a distinct one that I remembered, namely because she forcibly raised a Flesh Golem out of my corpse before one of her sisters mended my corpse and brought me back to life.

A most excruciating experience and my ghost was watching the entire process unfold before my eyes. A most traumatic experience for those with a weak stomach.

How that anatomically worked was indubitably beyond me.

"Goodbye Assassin.", Xin quietly said before walking with the already leaving Gwen.

The Ebon Vanguard had piqued my interest, if one of the heroes of Cantha was present here, things had to be terribly interesting... And I could have sworn I've heard that name Gwen somewhere before, I walked over towards the unconscious Norn and casually took my _**Ceremonial daggers**_ from him. Carefully sheathing them, I made my way further North. This party was getting started and I'm not one to leave without a good show... But Ow, i think i'm not going to be heading up for awhile...

* * *

Authors Note: Thanks for reading, I appreciate any constructive criticism, please don't flame. Its my first piece of work since making the account in 2007ish and I will definitely continue this piece of work if it garners enough attention, even just one. And cookies to the person who reviews!

Also, if you do have any ideas please let me know and I will be more than happy to see if its feasible to put on page, any character requests on your side will also be nice! Thanks and see ya!


	2. Chapter 2: Dissonance

Solace

by Celerous

Disclaimer: Like most other disclaimers, I don't own Guild Wars, I own my little Necromancer, Xin Yue Si. But besides that, please enjoy and don't forget to review!

* * *

The winds were cold, bearing the nauseating smell of the Charr that recently walked by the region. Yue Si raised her gloved hand in the wind, watching the skies and absorbing the surroundings for a minute.

"The Charr were here for a period, your guess was correct", quipped Zenmai, who stealthily approached from behind.

"I know."

"Then you must know they are bound for the Eye Of The North right?"

Yue Si turned, staring at Zenmai, long time Assassin companion from Cantha. Unlike other companions and well-renown heroes like Dunkoro, Talhkora and the others. She was usually left to her own devices and most would hardly hire her to battle, Yue Si, seeing that she had free time often called upon her to scout the vicinity for the enemy, while most others would rather have Aidan or the young Acolyte Jin; Zenmai had a profound effect on the Necromancer.

"Is Gwen awake?", Yue Si queried.

"Not yet, she still sleeps, troubled over Captain Langmar."

"We will head to Vloxen Falls after our business here..."

"And leave Captain Langmar to the Charr?", her eyes were dark, signaling that someone was listening.

"Maybe not. We'll head to Longeye's Ledge after intercepting the Charr heading towards the Eye."

A tiny rustle from the tents implied Gwen may have been overhearing the conversation, Yue Si didn't know, and held caution that she didn't hear anything that may be detrimental to the Party's already weakening constitution.

"It would be good for her not to read too much into our plans.."

Zenmai smiled, closed her eyes and leaned back against a tree.

"Know your enemy and know yourself, find naught in fear for 100 battles. Know yourself but not your enemy, find level of loss and victory. Know thy enemy but not yourself, wallow in defeat every time."

Yue Si stared somberly at the Assassin before looking away. She knew clearly what she was implying from this. The last battle against Varesh Ossa in Elona had cost a good deal of adventurers and heroes to take down, her young sister, Yue Feng, had been severely wounded by Varesh's Scythe and was still recuperating at Vabbi.

A single miscalculation, a wrong order that she gave. And now her sister lies at Vabbi, and she doesn't know if she will recover from that attack...

"Are you questioning my competency, Zenmai?", Yue Si quietly questioned.

"You're being overly paranoid, Yue Si."

"Really now? Your eyes betray you Zenmai, don't pull a fast one on me..."

"Yue Si, if I were truly dissatisfied with your command, I would have **personally** removed you from leadership prior to your formation of this squad. I merely want you to understand, that irregardless of whatever happened previously, you have to pick yourself up from it. Learn and then move forward. "

"Pick myself? Thousands of people fought against her that day and many of my friends paid for my indecisiveness!"

Zenmai silently shook her head. "People die everyday, you as a **Necromancer** should know that is part of your daily routine."

Yue Si gritted her teeth. It was not like her to get cold feet. Not at a time like this. Her indecisiveness, fear and worries were supposed to be abandoned to Grenth in her youth. Of all the times, now was not the time for them to resurface.

"Because you don't know yourself well enough, you fight a losing war..."

"NO! I fought fourteen long years to get to where I am. I know what I am capable of and I will NOT let myself be defeated by anyone!"

Sparks of green energy emanated from her staff and her hands. Zenmai turned to look in a different direction, her lesson didn't get through to her. She was young. She had many years to go before leading an Army to battle. It was far different from simply dragging minions with you to seek out enemies to destroy them.

Yue Si growled as she began to march in the direction of the Eye. Gwen sat quietly at the entrance of her tent. Zenmai turned quietly to stare at the girl seated at the corner.

"Come Gwen, we should head back to the Eye to muster its defenses."

"Mmm, give me a minute..."

The both began dissembling their tents. Gwen silently wore the rucksack and began trudging in the direction Yue Si went.

"You heard much didn't you?", inquired Zenmai.

She stared at Zenmai for but a minute, she opened her mouth to say something. But no words came...

"Never mind... for every moment we tarry, the Charr march closer to the Eye."

Yue Si shortly followed suit, after making sure that traces of their camp were carefully put out.

"I'm sorry."

Zenmai turned, watching Yue Si's downcast face. A little smile crept upon her face.

"I'm glad that you got that out of your heart. If its respite were just for a little moment, at least, you'll be able to walk forward without those burdens."

Yue Si stared in silence. A look of contemplation and it was difficult to discern her thoughts at that moment. She then shook her head and began walking faster to catch up with Gwen.

* * *

Authors Note: Thanks for reading, I appreciate any constructive criticism, please don't flame. Its my first piece of work since making the account in 2007ish and I will definitely continue this piece of work if it garners enough attention, even just one. And cookies to the person who reviews!

Also, if you do have any ideas please let me know and I will be more than happy to see if its feasible to put on page, any character requests on your side will also be nice! Thanks and see ya!


End file.
